


Defrost

by Siubhan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siubhan/pseuds/Siubhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hutch longs for Starsky</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defrost

DEFROST

 

Must hide away,

that recognized musk smelling key.

Carefully locked up,

to reach a tolerable frozen degree.

 

While it covers the truth,

which haunts me as a question.

Captured inside me,

that maniac male obsession.

 

What I should have spoken,

would have given a hint.

For now it be remain unsaid,

your overwhelming admiration imprint.

 

Hardly dare to gaze,

‘cause it burns in even deeper.

Your muscularity,

an irresistible urge to be a keeper.

 

Slowly but steadily,

my battle is lost

feelings I can’t overlook,

makes my thoughts defrost.

 

Hairy chest and musk,

couldn’t have dreamed, no prediction.

A naked chest of muscularity,

let out my last sigh of friction.

 

So crystal clear to see,

my direct request.

Won over by love,

the gateway to an arrest.

 

Desire heart starts to melt

my combat in mourning

Want you,

without no warning.

 

And the term of words,

so see-trough.

I need to yell, ‘I want you’,

comes out of the blue.

 

Scares me as thunder,

waiting for your response.

makes me frozen again,

until with your nonchalance.

 

I hear the longing line,

that make me shine.

Defrosted floating,

 

cause you will be mine.


End file.
